


Jamilams (The End)

by Camichelle



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camichelle/pseuds/Camichelle
Summary: Alex is waking the kids up they beg him to tell the kids a story after school





	1. Chapter 1

This is my second book it's going to be terrible so bare with me


	2. High school??

So im writing a new book it's jamilams. if you don't like it tell me what i could do better

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Thomas age 35)

(John age 33)

(Alexander age 29)

(Alexander and alexa age 14)

(Joanna age 13)

(Tonya age 16)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok tonya is a boy. Alexandra is most like Alex, and joanna is most like john. Tonya is most like thomas, and alexa is a mixture of all of them


	3. Chapter 3

So im writing a new book it's jamilams. if you don't like it tell me what i could do better

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Thomas age 35)

(John age 33)

(Alexander age 29)

(Alexander and alexa age 14)

(Joanna age 13)

(Tonya age 16)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok tonya is a boy. Alexandra is most like Alex, and joanna is most like john. Tonya is most like thomas, and alexa is a mixture of all of them. By the way joanna,alexa,Alexandra, and tonya are ocs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with i know it sucks


End file.
